


Sensitive Radio

by anonbecauseya



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Alastor, Foreplay, I don’t know how to tag sorry, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Angel Dust, Virgin Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonbecauseya/pseuds/anonbecauseya
Summary: it’s basically alastor getting a handjob for the first time. it’s very ooc—- so beware.(yes i realizing his canon is asexual- i’m purely making this for alastor fangirls. thanks !)(also let me know if there’s any writing errors,,, i wrote this very quickly.)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 300





	Sensitive Radio

“Are you sure about this Al? Ha! I mean we’ve barely even kissed let alone this—“ Angel said looking at the Radio Demon. “I- Yes. I mean— listen. I just thought we should maybe get more intimate. I’ve thought long and hard about this, please trust my decision Angel.” Alastor removed his coat, setting it on chair by his dresser. “Well,, I just don’t want to rush you into things Al- that’s all.” Angel whispered in Alastors ear ( sorta ) as he gave soft kisses along the back of his neck. “nn- yes, angel. i know.” He was cut off by the feeling of Angels hands running down his waist to his hips. “you know, al. that suit frames your body beautifully, love.” Angel licked along Alastors jawline. “nn— angel— you don’t have to-“ Angel softly grabbed the Radio Demons tie and pulled him around to face him head on before kissing him. 

After a couple seconds passed- Angel pulled Alastor over to the bed before climbing between his legs. “Ya know, i wonder how you’d look between my legs- or better yet,, on top of my face~” Angel knew what words to use and phrases to make Alastor crumble beneath him. Which by the way- was one of his favorite things to do. “Angel— please.” He mumbled as he watched Angel undo his pants and dress shirt, helping the other remove it. The demon could already feel the growing tightness down below, making him uncomfortably needy. “Nn-“ After most of his clothes were removed Angel nibbled at his thighs, kissing his way to Alastors length. “so beautiful,,,, all laid out for me~” Alastor groaned as he complained about Angels amount of clothing. Which prompted Angel to remove his clothing quickly before returning to take care of Al.

“Angel please hurry—“ Alastor wiggles his hips slightly to move things along. “So needy~ Maybe I should make you wait longer...” Angel felt amazing. One of the strongest demons underneath him, begging for him. “alright,, alright.” Angel whispered as he wrapped his hand around Alastors length, stroking it at a slow pace. “oh—“ He moaned softly as he gave more room for Angel to explore his neck/collarbones with his mouth. Alastor tried to keep quiet as Angel quickened his strokes and left soft pink marks along his neck. “Let me hear you Al,,, you make such pretty noises..” Angel whispered before licking along his jawline and rubbing the tip of Alastors length with his palm. “ah— please- angel— im close—!” Alastor moaned as he grabbed onto the sheets of their bed, slowly losing himself. “You’re mine Al,,, my love.” Alastor was so close— “please!! angel i’m—!” Angel quickened his pace and watched Alastor come undone, bucking his hips up into his hand as he came. “good job al,,, so pretty.” Angel smiles as he kissed Alastor once more before helping the smaller man to bed. 

(nnnnn i’m done with this—- thanks okay. bye.


End file.
